knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (VII glava)
Magareće godine Bobo Lutka, mamina maza, imao je običaj da uvijek ustaje posljednji. Tako je bilo i onoga jutra kad je u hodniku istaknut onaj oglas o ušljivom spisku. Svi su već bili pročitali onaj plakat na tabli kad je Bobo, ništa ne sluteći, krenuo prema umivaonici, još uvijek pospan i razbarušen. – Koliko je sati? – upita on prvog đaka koga je sreo, ali ovaj samo okrenu glavu i začepi nos. – Gle, koji mu je đavo, ta valjda ja ne smrdim? – obrati se on drugom učeniku, ali ovaj se tako grozno izbekelji na njega i uze se krvnički češati da se Bobo čisto prepade. – Bogami je ovaj lud! Uz put susrete još nekoliko đaka, ali svi su se ili kreveljili ili začepljivali nos tako da Bobo sasvim ozbiljno pomisli: – Ovo ja sigurno sanjam. Ček baš da se uvjerim. I da bi zaista utvrdio da li je budan ili sanja, on uze s prozora nečiju četku i dobro se lupi po glavi tako da mu pred očima sinuše svjetlaci. – Auf, budan sam! Ušao je u umivaonicu, stavio pored sebe sapun, četkicu i peškir, ali tek što se okrenuo prema prozoru da vidi šta se radi u dvorištu, kad njegov peškir pljesnu o mokar beton, a četka i sapun odletjele u ćošak. – Ehej, šta je to?! – viknu on uplašeno, jer mu se učini da kroz otvorena vrata munjevito iščeznu neka sjenka. Tišina. Nema odgovora. Pokupio je svoje stvari i počeo da se umiva, ali tek što je dobro nasapunao lice i čvrsto žmireći podmetnuo vrat pod mlaz vode, kad ga neko lupi metlom po turu, tako da je skočio kao zec. – Jao, jao! Tek napola umiven, jurnuo je natrag u spavaonicu i tek što je sjeo na krevet da navuče cipele, kad se čitava postelja pod njim povede i tresnu o patos. Istog trenutka u hodniku se zaori smijeh i čuše se hitri ko-raci bjegunaca. – Uh, ko li mi samo razape krevet?! – zastenja on dižući se i kolutajući očima, ali tek tada, na svoj veliki užas, opazi da mu nema kofera. Kad je polazio na umivanje, vidio ga je tu, uz krevetsku nogu, a gle ti sad – iščezao. Istrčao je napolje kao lud i naletio pravo na poslužitelja Jovu Ponedjeljka Skandala. – Ma šta se ovo jutros događa, Jovo? – He, pa zar ti još nisi vidio oglasnu tablu? – začudi se Jovo. – Nisam, tek sam ustao. – Skandal! – uzviknu Jovo. – Pa znaš li ti da je dolje prilijepljena kao neka potjernica za tobom, kao neka... Koliko ja razumijem, bratac, ti si stavljen izvan zakona. – Šta mu to znači "stavljen izvan zakona"? – Ehe, pa zar ti to ne znaš? Skandal! To znači da te više ne štiti nikakav zakon i ko god te sretne, može te ubiti. – Šta, kuku meni?! – dreknu Bobo Lutka. – Pa vidim ja da je jutros počelo nešto slično. Već je radila metla. – Metla je šala, bratac! – zviznu Jovo Skandal. – Sad će doći na red kolac, puška, bajonet i ostalo vatreno i hladno oružje. – Ma šta ti to govoriš? – To što si čuo. Nego, čeknider malo, dok ja pronađem kakvu toljagu ili sjekirče, pa da te ja umlatim. Možda ću i neku nagradu dobiti. – Jesi li ti lud, šta li ti je! – povika Bobo i stade zvjerati kuda da strugne, ali ga Jovo Skandal čvrsto pograbi za jaku i zlurado zakreketa. – Ehe-he, nećeš mi uteći, bratac! Ako su mi umakli Karanović i družina, ti, bogami, nećeš! Gurajući Bobu pred sobom kroz hodnik, on ga dovede do same oglasne table. – Zlikovče jedan, vidider svoju sliku! Stavljen si, evo, na nekakav ušljivi spisak. Sigurno si nešto grdno zabrljao, a? U tome trenutku odnekud naiđe pazitelj Smrdonja pa kad pročita onaj oglas, on ljutito povika: – Kakav je ovo bezobraznik?! Dolje s ovom prčkarijom! Digao je ruku da strgne plakat, ali ga Jovo Skandal popade za mišicu. – Ne dozvoljavam da se diraju službena dokumenta! – Kakva dokumenta, bog s tobom? – iskrlješti se Smrdonja. – Otkud je ovo službeni dokumenat? – Da nije službeni, zar bi se nalazio na oglasnoj tabli? – pobuni se Skandal. – Nemoj ti da učiš mene, starog policijskog i zatvorskog službenika. – Pa dokle ti misliš da ovo stoji ovdje? – povika Smrdonja. – Dok prefekt ne naredi da se skine. – Ali prefekt je sinoć otišao na put, vraća se tek za dva dana. – Pričekaćemo! – mirno reče Skandal. – Ne jede nam ovaj oglas ljeba pa da se moramo žuriti. – O-o, ljudi božji, šta dočekasmo, da se razni švrakopisi Bajine družine smatraju službenim spisima! – zakuka Smrdonja. – Što je na oglasnoj tabli, to je za mene čista čistackata svetinja! – povisi Skandal glas. – A ovoga malog prestupnika vodim u svinjac da ga pritvorim. – Kakvog prestupnika, je li Bobu? Pa ti si sasvim lud, čovječe! – A, jok, ne puštam ja njega bez prefektove dozvole. Taman posla, pa da me zbog njega otpusti iz službe kao oni u Kuli zbog Karanovića. Nisam ni ja baš tolika budala, zvekan i zamlata. Zna se da su mnogi policajci tvrdoglav i tup svijet, a kad je neki od njih još i dugogodišnji stražar, u toga je tikva tvrda i debela kao prastari zidovi bihaćke Kule. Nije onda ni čudo što Jovi Skandalu ni sam đavo nije mogao dokazati da bi Bobu trebalo pustiti. Nije pomoglo čak ni Bajino zauzimanje, Jovo je ostao uporan. – Gospodin-Baja, tebi svaka čast, odrastao si čovjek, mogao bi biti profesor ili upravnik kaznione, ali ovoga malog ne mogu pustiti ni na čiju riječ. Strog i neumoljiv, Skandal je Bobu odvukao do konviktaškog svinjca, ugurao ga unutra, ubacio za njim naramak slame, ćebe i bokal s vodom, a na vrata stavio grdno veliki katanac koji su đaci još davno pronašli kod napuštene austrougarske barutane, nedaleko od Bihaća. – Eto, pa sad sjedi tu. Imaćeš svaki dan pola sata šetnje, jednom u mjesecu možeš da pišeš roditeljima, a jednom da primaš posjetu u prisustvu zatvorskog službenika. U slučaju da umreš, tvoje odijelo, kofer i ostala zaostavština biće predati tvojim najbližim srodnicima. Kad je čuo ono o umiranju, Bobo zakuka: – Ajoj meni, majko moja! Kuku meni dovijeka gdje ću kosti ostaviti! – Ne kukaj već unaprijed da će ti tu kosti ostati – poučno mu napomenu Skandal. – Možda ćeš biti premješten u Kulu il' u banjalučku "Crnu kuću", a dobiješ li vječitu robiju, ode ti u Zenicu, u robrjašnicu. Tamo ćeš, možda, i okove dobiti. – Jao, jao, jao! – stade još više da se dere mali zatvorenik. – Neću da idem u Zenicu! – Pa ne boj se, možda nećeš ni morati – uze da ga tješi Skandal. – Ako te, na primjer,osude na vješala, ne moraš daleko ići. Dovešćemo te lijepo do prvog drveta i gore te objesiti kao neku džigericu. – Uhu-hu, jadan ti sam! – zatuli mali nevaljalac. Razumije se, Jovo je znao da jednog ovakvog dječaka ne čekaju ni vješala ni robija, ali je htio da ga dobro zastraši, jer je sve nešto slutio da se ovaj mali lutak u nečem grdno ogriješio o svoje drugove, a takve ljude ne vole čak ni zatvorski stražari. Kasnije se pričalo da je Jovu Skandala na to podgovorio osvetljivi De-De-Ha, ali se nikad nije moglo saznati koliko u tome ima istine. Tek naveče toga dana Bobu je iz neobičnog zatvora oslobodio profesor istorije Pejan, koji je zamjenjivao prefekta. Na Bobinu kuknjavu kako mu je strašno bilo u zatvoru, Pejan se samo grohotom nasmijao. – Ovdje ti bilo strašno?! Hoćeš li ti da ja tebi zbog toga dadnem slabu ocjenu iz istorije, a? Zar si zaboravio kakve su bile srednjovjekovne tamnice i kako su zatvorenici mučeni u njima? Sjećaš li se okova, sindžira, guja, akrepa? A ovdje, kod tebe, jedva da bi se našla koja buva. Te večeri Baja se bio nešto ućutao i tek pred spavanje on iskupi čitavu našu grupu u jednom ćošku učionice i predloži nam: – Znate šta, kad neko čitav dan provede u svinjcu, ne odgovara mu više nadimak Lutka. Zar ne bi bilo mnogo bolje da mi ovu našu rđu nazovemo Bobo "Gica"? Svi se složismo s njim uz veselu graju.